


The Taste of Nectar Upon His Lips

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [6]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blow Jobs, Dehumanization, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Those last three are just in Benrey's imagination, borrower au, consensual drug use, not really tho bc Benrey's dick is the size of Gordon's whole body, technically, they gon fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: "Can I try it?" He asked. Sue him, he was curious, especially after his experience with the blue "calm down" mist.Benrey fixed him with a piercing stare, his eyes glowing even in the overhead lights. Gordon suppressed a shudder, but couldn't quite keep his ears from twitching.* * * * *Benrey and Gordon have an intimate moment with the help of the Black Mesa Sweet Voice
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 36
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is tagged and rated. If you're here, you know what you're getting into. Don't send this to any of the team or it's your kneecaps.

Benrey had not been expecting Gordon to be that hot. Yeah, he was handsome and cute as hell, with his curly hair and big soft ears and furry tail, but this was _different_.

He'd splashed water on the little man, mostly on accident, and the guy had just. Taken off his soaked sweater right in front of him.

 _Holy shit, he looked_ **_good_ ** _. In a sexy kinda way._

A stream of purple escaped his mouth as he stared at the now-shirtless man on his counter, wringing his sweater out into the sink

"Are you okay?" 

"whuh?" Benrey managed, pretty sure that Gordon had asked him a question but completely incapable of processing what it might've been.

"Are you okay? You've been looking at me like that for a while."

"yeah bro, i'm uhhhh. fine as hell, just checkin' out the gunshow. can't a guy look at his homie's rockin' bod?" He managed to jumble out, wiping at a trail of purple dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Gordon raised an eyebrow and flicked his tail, but didn't comment further on his appearance.

"What's purple mean? I don't think anything rhymes with purple."

"s'plum." He corrected, shifting on his chair. Were his pants this tight when he put them on this morning? Stupid little hot guy, making him horny.

Gordon watched as the floating orbs dissolved into thin air, before looking back at the larger man.

"Can I try it?" He asked. Sue him, he was curious, especially after his experience with the blue "calm down" mist.

Benrey fixed him with a piercing stare, his eyes glowing even in the overhead lights. Gordon suppressed a shudder, but couldn't quite keep his ears from twitching.

"you, uh, you sure about that? some pretty strong stuff. elite pro gamer juice." He warned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a grown man, I think I can handle it." Gordon retorted, laying his still-damp sweater on the counter to dry.

"alright then. don't say i didn't warn you tho." He paused for a moment before the sweet burning taste of plum wine rose from his throat. A single orb floated towards Gordon, still easily half the size of the borrower's body, but not as overwhelming as the calming voice fiasco.

He reached out to touch it, expecting it to pop on contact and fill his lungs with a cloying sweetness, but it didn't. This one was more solid, made of a sticky, viscous substance. He dragged his hand across the surface and raised it to his face—it smelled like alcohol.

It _tasted_ like alcohol too, an unfamiliar but still recognizable burn in his throat as he swallowed a mouthful of the stuff.

Almost as soon as he did, a heavy warm knot settled in his abdomen, and his thoughts seemed muddied in the same purple color.

_Oh. I know what plum rhymes with._

Without even thinking about it he had gone back for more, his hands stained purple and rivulets trickling from the corners of his mouth but he didn't care, he wanted more of that sweet hot feeling—

"woah, maybe wait a bit please? don't get overloaded please and thank you?" 

He could barely understand what Benrey was saying, only that he'd been lifted from the countertop and away from the puddle of plum on its surface.

Gordon whined, clutching at Benrey's fingers desperately—desperate for what, some part of him asked. The heat pooling in his stomach finally gave him an answer.

"Gh- haaah- Ben- Benrey." He moaned, leaning forward to press against the fingers curled loosely around him.

"i warned you, bro, now you're all, uh. all needy and shit." He heard from somewhere, the words struggling to get through the haze in his head.

"St- ahh- stop talking." The little man panted, rocking his hips in search of friction. He felt like he was going to combust, he would explode if he didn't get relief _right fucking now_.

Scrambling for the ties around his waist, he pulled his pants down to his knees, almost sobbing at the feeling of cool air on his overheated skin. 

There was a distant sound that might have been Benrey saying something, but he was occupied with thrusting into his hand, his cock already drooling slick.

Tiny whimpers accompanied his frantic movement, curled over his own hand and fucking into it with reckless abandon, uncaring of his audience of one. He pressed his forehead against Benrey's palm, his free hand curling into a fist before he reached around and grabbed his tail.

A shiver ran up his spine at the feeling, only intensifying the heat between his legs.

_It still wasn't enough._

He nearly sobbed, it was too much he was too hot and he felt as though he would burst into flame, self-immolate in a blaze of lust-fueled glory. Icarus, cast from the sky by his own hubris.

"Ghhh- it isn't _fuhh-king_ enough-!" He choked out, stilling his movements as tears stung his eyes.

"i warned you, man. here, let your best friend benrey help you out." 

Gordon was barely cognizant of anything but the pulsing need in his core, blinking hazily up at the ceiling.

Until something pressed against his throbbing cock and he nearly _screamed_ , arching his back to thrust up against it. Shaking and panting, he forced his eyes to focus on what was in front of him. Benrey's thumb rested between his legs, pressing his erection firmly against his stomach and forcing his thighs to spread around it. His pants had been shoved down to his ankles at some point, giving him more freedom to rut against the large finger pinning him down. It rocked against him rhythmically, and he did his best to time the thrusts along with it.

Benrey's skin felt cool against his own, only heightening the sensitivity as he felt a coil tighten in his gut. Breathless moans and whimpers escaped him as he clawed for purchase on the man's palm, feeling as though he would float away at any second.

He was so _close_ , finally, and with a few more thrusts the coil in his stomach snapped.

Gordon _screamed_ , feeling as though he was falling to pieces in Benrey's hand. There would be nothing left of him but shards of glass, shining and beautiful but woefully incomplete.

The pressure on his groin vanished, replaced with a cool breeze that made him whimper and try to close his legs, but he was pinned open, trapped like an ant beneath a magnifying glass.

He wailed as a cool wetness slid across his oversensitive cock and lapped at his chest, sending electric shocks through his overtaxed system.

Shaking and whining, he managed to pull his brain back into something resembling coherence. The first thing he became aware of was lying on his side, curled slightly into a loose ball. A gentle touch slid down his back, repeating over and over as he slowly gathered the pieces of himself back into something resembling a person.

"you, uh, you good? didn't blast your brain out there, bro? got all your thought cables still connected and shit, yeah." Benrey murmured, still petting his back with a finger.

"Guh." Gordon replied coherently, blinking a few times. The burning feeling in his body had been replaced with a heavy exhaustion, making it hard to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds.

"mmm, sounds like sleepytime for little feetman. hang on, lemme get the good pillow."

Whether or not Benrey got the 'good pillow' was unknown, as Gordon promptly passed out where he lay in his palm.


	2. EPILOGUE

Benrey just stood there for a few seconds, watching the sleeping borrower curled up in his hand. So tiny and fragile, he could break him without even trying.

A sleepy snuffle broke him out of his trance. He turned out of the kitchen to the living room, grabbing the softest pillow in the house and laying it flat on the couch before carefully sliding Gordon onto the surface. The little man didn't wake up, just snuggled into the soft fabric with a tiny hum. Perfect.

_ Finally _ he could deal with his own… problem, as it were. He closed the bedroom door behind him, sagging against the wood with a heavy sigh.

Seeing Gordon like that, all small and needy  _ did _ things to him. He wanted to bite him in half and wrap him up safe in his hands all at the same time.

Wrestling his pants off, he hissed through his teeth as he finally slid his dick out of his boxers. He was already leaking, a wet patch soaked into the fabric near the head but he didn't pay attention to it.

He wrapped his hand around his dick, muffling a deep groan with his hand as he slid down to sit on the floor, legs spread to give him access.

He could still taste him, salty bitterness mixed with something he couldn't describe, something uniquely  _ Gordon _ . A heavy moan slipped from his lips, colored with plum as he slid his hand over his cock.

Imagining the little breathy whines the borrower would make if he teased him with his tongue, lips wrapped around his middle to keep him in place. The sweet-savory taste of his skin as he squirmed under his attention, warm brown skin flushed red.

Benrey dug his teeth into his hand, uncaring as they broke skin. The pain just added to his sensitivity, thrusting up into his own fist like a man possessed.

Maybe that was something he could try—holding Gordon in his hand as he jacked off, rubbing the tiny man against his cock with every stroke. Like he was just a toy to help Benrey get off. Squirming against him, little broken moans as he picked up speed-

"gh- hah-  _ fuck _ ." He panted, running his thumb over the tip and imagining little hands in its place. 

Or his  _ feet _ , tiny and delicate and cute as hell. Wiggling his toes against his sensitive head, dragging his soles over the slit-

Benrey choked, his mind catching on that image and holding it.

Gordon, lying on his back, tracing over Benrey's dick with his feet while the alien loomed over him. Looking up with hooded eyes, bright green against the earthy color of his skin.

The tension that had been building in his gut snapped. A hoarse cry escaped him as euphoria flooded through his body, his dick throbbing in his hand as he came.

He felt like he was floating, detached from his body in an oddly peaceful way. Going through the motions of cleaning himself up, getting undressed and collapsing into bed.

Yeah, he had it  _ bad _ , but that was going to be a problem for Tomorrow Benrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's second smut also I wrote this all in one night


End file.
